


I Think About You All The Time

by TheStanByMe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Teen Stans, messed up priorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStanByMe/pseuds/TheStanByMe
Summary: Stanley and Stanford think about each other. But what do those thoughts consist of...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stancest Week 2017 - Teen Stans

If there was one downside to being a teenager living on the beachside, it was people’s tendency to go around the beach in very little clothing. It was bad enough being hormonal in general without having to put up with tantalising visions of bare skin.

Ford was quite sure that his issues weren’t quite along the lines of normal. For one, it wasn’t the bikini tops of girls and women that got his blood boiling. Ford had noticed a distinct preference for the male form. Another point of interest was the fact that the most appealing male form out of them all was that of his brother.

To Ford, everything about Stanley was attractive, warts (or pimples) and all. Ford loved the variations of smooth and coarse skin, found most distinctly in the difference between touching Stan’s face (a rare treat by its own) and holding his hand. He adored the slopes and turns of Stan’s strong yet soft body. He could never look away from his brother’s careless body language. Everything about it all was very attractive to Ford.

Ford had discreetly attempted to investigate his preferences. However, a teenager could only dig around so much in the library before the librarian grew interested in what he was reading. However, Ford suspected that men being attracted to other men wasn’t all that common, if it happened at all.

Regardless how common Ford’s preferences were or weren't, Ford was reasonably certain that fancying your brother wasn't the norm. As far as Ford knew, he might have been the only man in the world who found his sibling attractive. It was very likely, Ford mused. After all, he was outlandishly freaky in one way already, with his obvious physical “trait”, he might as well be freaky on the inside as well.

Anyone would have been a better object for his affections, Ford knew this. Well, perhaps not _anyone_. There were some people Ford just found too distasteful to consider even briefly. Ford tried to fix it, tried to make himself like girls and women. He’d make his eyes follow the slightest, rail-thinnest girls he could spot, short and delicate and _nothing like Stanley_. Ford found them all as distasteful as he did anyone who wasn’t Stanley.

It was one thing to be picky. It was a wholly different matter to consider his brother the only one for him.

Perhaps their relationship was broken. People always said it. The Pines Twins were too close. It was weird, almost unnatural.

Well, Ford knew for a fact that he at least _was_ unnatural. As far as Stan was considered, Ford just didn’t know. Stan was boisterous and emotional, by all accounts he should have been an open book. Instead, Stanley was so difficult to keep track of, it was so hard to see what he was thinking or wanting. Maybe that was the mistake of those strong, spontaneous feelings; they covered up and hid away everything else.

Ford knew it was wrong, but sometimes he wished that, deep under all that bluster, Stanley felt the same way about Ford. He knew it was horrid, but he wanted Stanley to want him too. It was selfish, but he wanted Stanley to think about him with the same intensity Ford reserved for him.

Whether or not any of Ford’s wishes were fulfilled didn’t really matter. He’d never speak them out loud. He’d never risk telling Stanley what was deep inside him.

Maybe some time apart would be for the best, in the end.

 

* * *

 

Stanley hated thinking about Ford. It wasn’t that there was something about Ford himself that made him unpleasant to Stan. In fact, Stan loved being around Ford and if he had his way, they’d never be apart. But, when Ford wasn’t there, Stan started thinking about him. And when Stan thought about Ford, he grew worried.

Stanford was the most amazing person Stan knew. Ford was funny, intelligent and just generally fun to be around. Stan could hardly keep up with what Ford went on about half of the time, but the pure joy and excitement on Ford’s face when he spoke of extraterrestrials and ancient civilizations was just spellbinding. It was all Stan needed to be sure magic was real.

Being around Ford was amazing. It was when they were apart that Stan ran into trouble.

Ford was smart, people said he was too smart for his own good and Stan could agree. But, frankly, he wasn’t all that _clever_.

Stan would be the first in line to sing his brother’s praises, be it in intelligence or anything else (except physical ability). Even so, Stan was also painfully aware that Ford could get outsmarted by anyone with even an ounce of savvy.

Ford was so brilliant, his head caught in clouds even when his intelligence had him coming up with such _practical_ things. He still daydreamed and got distracted by some stray thought. Stan often saw his brother’s cheeks dusted a soft pink while they were on the beach together, eyes gazing in Stan’s general direction but his thoughts miles away.

Ford was too smart for people, in a way. He just couldn’t bring himself to their level. He couldn’t suspect of anyone being insincere or downright facetious. He couldn’t read moods. He couldn’t even decide on a proper conversation opener that didn’t get him odd looks.

People had always been cruel to Ford. Stan (could relate) knew what that did to a person. Because of that he knew that anyone could come along with a few pretty compliments on their lips and Ford would follow them off to who knows where. It worried him.

Whenever Ford wasn’t in Stan’s sights, there was always that fear that someone was harming Ford. At least when he was around Ford, he could always spot the pure devastation that took over Ford’s face when he’d been hurt. It was so extreme, like his world had ended, and Stan always took it on himself to do something about it.

Frankly, Stan wasn’t above hitting even girls if he found out they’d been cruel to Ford. He didn’t go around hitting people just for it’s own sake, though. He rarely had to hit people even to make a point. Usually just flexing his arms was enough to get the message across when he insisted that, as good manners dictated, if you didn’t have something nice to say, you shouldn’t say anything at all.

Cheering Ford up was simple too. Talking about the Stan o’ War was always guaranteed to get a soft smile on Ford’s face, fond and quiet.

Stan couldn’t outwardly tell if anyone was manipulating Ford, though. He might actually be smiling, pleased with the insincere flattery he’d gotten from whoever wanted a favor from him. Stan worried that, if he wasn’t around to prevent it, Ford would get hurt by every dishonest creep out there.

There was only one solution, Stan realized. He’d just have to stick up for Ford wherever they went. Good thing they were going to go everywhere together to begin with. It would be so much easier to look after Ford like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an introspection thing, but I couldn't decide just one POV. So here are two loosely connected pieces.


End file.
